crashiebandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last of the Wumpa Eatin'
The Last of the Wumpa Eatin' is the fourth episode of the second season of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!, though it was the fifth to be produced. In it, Cortex travels back to the late 1790s in order to kidnap Johnny Wumpaseed, and keep Wumpa Fruit from ever being planted on the three islands. Plot Summary One day, Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku were enjoying some Wumpghetti and Wumpballs, with a glass a Wumpa Cider, and a side of Wumpatatoes. Uka Uka was spying on him using his world-reknowned "Bandicoot Vision", and came up with a brilliant plan. He summons two of his mad scientist buddies, Neo Cortex and Nefarious Tropy, to join him in his vision. Uka strongly believes it's Wumpa Fruit that gives the heroes the strength to succeed. Tropy immediately opened up a time portal to the late 1790s. Back at the Bandicoot Home, Coco is seen on her Wumputer. She's hacking into Tropy's tuning fork, which tells her of the plan. She drags Crash away from the Wumpavision, where he is seen watching the end of an episode of a mystery programme, Colwumpbo. Crash is upset, since he never found out who the culprit is. Aku Aku frantically follows them. They arrive at Time Twister Island, and warp to the same time period Uka, Cortex, and Tropy did. Coco wonders what evil plan the villains have thought of this time. This prompts the scene to seamlessly shift a few miles away, where Tropy and Cortex are currently hiding. They have tied up the great Johnny Wumpaseed (special guest star Shawn Harrison), a soon-to-be famous hero known for planting Wumpa Fruit seeds throughout the world. Cortex refuses to let this happen. Uka Uka appears, and shines a huge light. Johnny Wumpaseed is down to his underwear, and the villains all change. We behold, Cortie Wumpaseed, and his trusty steed, Babe the Blue Tropy. Cortie Wumpaseed summons another one of his trusty companions, Tiny Orangetree, to guard the real Johnny Wumpaseed. Tiny complies. Meanwhile, Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku are struggling to find out what Cortex's evil plan is. Until a giant ripple in the sky appears. N. Ginny Potatohead has arrived on the scene! He shows off his newest invention, the "Ugly Pluckling Not A Duckling But Actually Is Quite The Pluckling" to the heroes. It turns out to just be Dingodile, though. The two refuse to fight. But N. Ginny Potatohead does tell them one thing: Wumpa Fruit will soon be gone forever. Crash doesn't care. He's willing to eat other foods, if needed. Coco and Aku Aku just sigh. Then, riding atop Babe the Blue Tropy, Cortie Wumpaseed appears to taunt the heroes. A Wumpa plant is seen in the distance. Cortie smiles, and Dingodile blows fire all over the plant, successfully destroying it. Coco realizes exactly what time zone they are in: Johnny Wumpaseed must be in trouble! Cortie and Babe stampede away, with Dingodile following, torching more Wumpa plants on the way. Just then, Aku Aku catches Johnny Wumpaseed crying for help, with his Feather Radar. Coco and Crash grab Aku, and use him as a skateboard to get moving. Unfortunately, they run into Seedless Bill and Pulpy Larry on the way. They try their best to prevent the heroes from proceeding. Bill tries to shoot seeds at them, but Larry reminds him that that would be out of character for his persona in this era. Crash just sighs, and grabs Aku Aku, and hits the two idiots on the head with him, successfully knocking them out. The heroes then reach Johnny Wumpaseed, guarded handily by Tiny Orangetree. Tiny, holding a sack of radishes for some reason, begins throwing it around. Crash decides to take out his Pocket Wumpavision out of boredom during this fight. He enjoys a a few minutes of The Rice is Right. This annoys Tiny, who tries to knock the Wumpavision out of Crash's hands. Crash does not let this happen. He quickly grabs Aku Aku, and throws him at Tiny. He misses, though, and instead lands on Johnny Wumpaseed. This briefly gives Johnny the power to free himself. He takes Aku off, and throws some Wumpa seeds at Tiny. This causes Tiny to itch like crazy, and he runs away. Johnny is thankful for the help. Just then, the world begins to shake. The heroes have delayed far too long, prompting them to delay even further for a commercial break. When we return, Crash's pocket Wumpavision has vanished. So has Coco's Wumputer, and Aku Aku's Wumpfeather. Johnny explains that Cortie must have successfully wiped out the Wumpa Fruit. Crash is confused. Coco explains that Wumpa powers everything in the world. Without Wumpa Fruit, there is no Wumpavision. This means Crash will never see the ending to Colwumpbo. Crash is angry. Fortunately, Johnny has some Wumpa seeds left over in his castle, so they can just grab those. They decide to head over to Johnny Wumpaseed Castle, and see that it has been overrun. Ripper Roo Blueberry and Rilla Roo Raspberry have made it their home. Aku Aku uses his heat vision to melt their hearts. They leave peacefully, and return the seeds Ripper Roo kept in his pouch. Aku Aku then decides it is time to face Cortie himself. He uses his "Cortex Vision" to see where Cortie is hiding. Conveniently, it's the basement of Wumpaseed Castle. They go down, and see Dingodile, Cortie, and Babe. Crash runs in, angry about the loss of Wumpavision. He uses his patented "Hurt Tornado Spin" to win the battle. Cortie ends up flying back to the present, in anger. Johnny thanks the heroes, and goes off to plant the seeds, so Wumpa Fruit will exist once again. Back in the present, Uka Uka is once again seen yelling at Cortex for failing him. Cortex then decides to take it out on his minions. He yells at N. Gin, Ripper Roo, and Rilla Roo. Tiny is nowhere to be seen. Back at Wumpa Island, Crash is enjoying the end of Colwumpbo, and Coco is seen typing on her Wumputer. Aku Aku smiles, with his Wumpfeather back in place. He muses on how important plantlife is, for they provide us with food, water, and maybe even fun.